


May I have this dance?

by GlibGlob



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, oh boi what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Jeandre wedding with a jevcardo twist.





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's me, back at it again. 
> 
> After the absolute mess that was my last piece, I actually kinda like this one a lot.  
> Anyway, feedback is welcome as always but don't feel pressured. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xx Leo

“Are you ready mate? Only the biggest day of your life.”

Jean-Eric looked at his friend with a pained smile on his face, needing someone to calm him down and not exactly getting that vibe from Sam.

“No I’m not ready. But I am. It’s only Andre.”

Sam laughed out loud, not letting Jev explain himself.

“I’ll let him know that you said that. Sure he’ll be thrilled.”

Now Jean-Eric was laughing too, not sure if it was because he was amused or nervous. Probably a very unhealthy mixture of both.

“But seriously man, you look amazing. If I wasn’t straight and you weren’t about to get married, I’d probably make a move on you.”

“Ha, thanks for that. Okay, what time is it? We need to be at the place by two.”

Sam checked his watch, his eyes widening.

“Two? No, you definitely said three. It’s a quarter to two.”

“Fuck Sam! I can’t be late to my own wedding. Come on, let’s go. Now!”

The two grabbed their suit jackets, Sam checking his pocket for the rings again and then they got into the car. Sam drove as fast as he possibly could through the tight Parisian streets and somehow they made it to the registry office with three minutes to spare.

“I promise Sam, I will kill you one day. You are here to make my day easier, not harder.”

“I love you too Jev. Or well, I’ll have to call you Jel from now on.”

“Hell no. I might be sort of taking Andre’s name but I will still be Jev.”

Sam nodded, pushing his friend in the direction of the office they were supposed to be at in two minutes. With a minute to spare they met the official in front of the door, going through all the details again really quickly. Then Sam and the official went inside, getting ready for Jean-Eric’s big entrance.

“I now pronounce you officially wed. You may kiss the groom.”

Cheers went up in the entire room, their friends and family all applauding and whistling as they kissed for the first time as husbands. Their parents came up to them, congratulating them and wishing them all the best again. Someone had brought Andre his camera and he was capturing a few moments between family members.

When they left the building their friends had already formed two lines to applaud again, watching the newlyweds get into a car that would take them to the party venue, as they liked to call it. On the way, they finally got to have their first conversation of the day.

“Hi there, Ehemann. Feels good to say that, doesn’t it?”

Andre looked at Jev with a big smile on his face, leaning over to kiss him again, deeper this time, as there were a lot less prying eyes.

“Feels amazing, mari. We can now officially go everywhere as Mr. and Mr. Lotterer-Vergne, no more mistaking us as friends.”

“You look so fucking amazing in that tux by the way.”

They kissed again, happy to just be in each other’s company. Way sooner than they expected the car stopped, Sam getting out of the driver’s seat and opening the door for them. Here they were, at the venue where they would celebrate with everyone, where they would cut the cake, have their first dance and dance with each other’s mothers.

“Some people are already here, don’t know how, they must have flown here. And ehm, I saw someone, I am not entirely sure it’s him though.”

Jev looked at his friend expectantly, not sure who Sam could be talking about.

“I think Dan might be here. And, I think Max might be with him.”

Andre’s grip on Jean-Eric’s waist tightened unintentionally at hearing the name, and he looked to his husband. Jev seemed frozen in place, unsure what to say or how to react.

“I mean, yeah, we invited him, and his invitation said plus one, like everyone’s. I just, I don’t know, I guessed he wouldn’t show up?”

“It’s okay sweetheart, if he’s here I am sure we can all be civil about it. We are all adult men.”

Jev nodded at his husband’s words, still unconvinced that his ex wouldn’t maybe cause at least a bit of a scene. Just then he took in everything that Sam had said.

“Wait, what did you say? Max is his plus one?”

Sam nodded, then shook his head a bit, as if to show that he wasn’t entirely sure.

“So he really just went on to fuck his next teammate. Exchanged me for a younger model. Fascinating.”

Andre looked a bit worried at the tone in his husband’s voice but decided not to comment on it, knowing what a sore topic the whole situation between the two still was. Especially how it all ended.

Some time later they were all having a great time, the cake had been cut – Andre’s hand had been on top, much to Jev’s dismay – and their first dance had been danced. Jev had danced with Andre’s mother and the other way around, in the studied choreography they had practiced for hours on end to make sure they would get everything right. Jev was just sitting at his table, sipping on a glass of water, when he heard the music change to something a little slower and he felt a hand at his shoulder.

_“May I have this dance?”_

“Daniel.”

“Hi there. So uhm, dance?”

Jev stood up without saying a word and the two of them moved to the dancefloor, where they wrapped their arms around each other loosely and swayed to the music.

“What are you doing here Daniel?”

“You invited me.”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t actually think you’d show up.”

“Would you rather I didn’t? I can leave if you want.”

Jev sighed, feeling misunderstood and a little shaken and the sudden proximity to his ex. Ex-teammate, ex-lover, ex-everything.

“No, sorry, I didn’t want it to sound like that. I guess I was just surprised, with how things ended between us, that you’d show up at my wedding of all places.”

“Believe me, I was just as surprised when I found myself actually showing up here. But, I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to talk to you one last time, get some closure, after the mess I made.”

“You had five years for that, why now?”

Now it was Daniel who sighed. Then he looked around, as if he was looking for someone but not quite.

“Because until I saw the wedding invitation all those months ago, I thought we might still have a chance. I thought I was still in love with you. I wanted to apologise, to tell you that I was so so stupid back then, I wanted to take back everything I said and did back then. And everything I didn’t say. I was going to tell you that I love you, that I thought you marrying Andre was going to be a mistake.”

“Wait a moment. You wanted to blow up my wedding, tell me you loved me, and still you came here with your new fuckbuddy?”

Jev took a step back from Daniel, anger evident on his face, keeping the Australian an arm’s length away. Daniel quickly shook his head and looked down.

“No. Well yes, but no. What I was trying to say, that was before I saw the invitation. When I realised that you were serious about Andre, when I started paying attention and saw how happy he seemed to make you, I realised that I had to come here and be part of your happiness. And please don’t call Max my fuckbuddy, he is much more than that.”

“Right, okay, sorry. I still don’t fully understand why you are here though?”

“I am sorry Jev. Sorry for saying all those things about you. Sorry for not defending you when I had the perfect chance to do so. Sorry for choosing to believe the lies that had been spread about you instead of just talking to you. Sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. Just, sorry for every shitty thing I did, and I hope you can forgive me one day.”

By this point the song had ended, another rather slow one being played, and had Jev paid attention he would have seen his husband stood at the edge of the dancefloor, looking at the pair expectantly. But Jev didn’t pay attention, he was crying silently, reliving all the pain Daniel had brought him. But at the same time, he was getting a bit of relief from hearing the apologies.

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay. Cause nothing about our past will ever be okay Daniel. But we have both moved on, found someone new, I found the love of my life and I would never want to change anything that happened. Thank you for apologising, I really appreciate that, but let’s just move on like the adults we are and let the past be the past.”

“I would love nothing more than that.”

With that, Jev wiped away his tears, watched Daniel do the same and realised he hadn’t even noticed the Australian had started crying. Then they let go of each other, smiled at the other and went back to Jean-Eric’s table, where Andre and Max were waiting for them.

“Well Andre, aren’t you one lucky guy. Appreciate what you have.”

Andre smiled at Daniel, pulling Jev down to sit on his lap.

“I already appreciate him every day, Daniel. Every single day.”

“Alright, now that we got that out of the way, where is the alcohol? Today is a day to party like crazy, and where is the fun in that without an epic hangover tomorrow?”

Andre laughed at Max’ words, shaking his head at the younger driver.

“Ah Max, you are saying exactly what I was thinking. I’ll get us a bottle over here, and then we have to dance.”

Everyone agreed loudly, nodding along and laughing. The German stood up, lifting Jev up with him for a bit, getting a squeal and a giggle in return, before setting him down on the ground again and giving him a kiss. Then he left to find a bottle of whatever alcohol he could find.

“So, how is Red Bull treating you Max? Helmut still the same as always?”

“Andre isn’t back with the alcohol yet, so please don’t mention that yet. Please.”

Jev grinned slightly at the joking tone in Max’ voice, but knew way too well that the young man was probably not joking at all. When he watched Dan lean over and stroke his boyfriend’s arm lightly his smile grew a little wider, seeing that slight display of affection. Daniel had never been like that with him, which made Jev sure that Max was the right one for Daniel. He made a mental note to tell him that when they were alone again.

Just then Andre came back with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka.

“Vodka for Max, he is young, he can deal with a vodka hangover. Whiskey for us, and I don’t want to continue that thought!”

The group laughed and before they knew it they were thoroughly wasted, along with some of their driver friends. Jev and Andre could not have asked for a better wedding day, and had anyone told Jev that he’d be celebrating his marriage with his ex who almost broke him beyond repair, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here they were, downing another glass of whiskey, that was definitely beyond the line of way too much already.

Jev was happy. He was sitting on his Andre’s lap, his husband’s arm around his waist, Max and Daniel opposite them in a similar position and Jev could not have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ehemann = husband (German)  
> mari = husband (French)


End file.
